Can We Try?
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Ron and Hermione go out shopping to buy Bill and Fleur a baby shower gift, because Fleur Is pregnant with Victoire. They are on the search for the perfect gift, but Ron and Hermione don't always agree, so let's see what comes out of this little adventure Into the unknown.


AN: Hello guys! This Is a Romione fic that I whipped up for The Battleship Challenge (Turns out 6A Is a miss!), and The Star Challenge

I tried my best :) This Is also un-beta'd so If you spot any mistakes just tell me nicely In a review! Thanks!

* * *

Ron and Hermione were out shopping, and for Ron this was the most terrible thing he could ever have the pleasure of participating In. He thought that Hermione was clever, that they could just walk inside the shopping centre look at a directory grab something and leave, but no contrary to popular belief Hermione has a girly side as well.

Ron should have known better, it was killer when he was a kid and his mum took five plus siblings to shop every few months. He should have known that Hermione was a shopper because, she can't even decide most nights what she wants to cook for dinner.

So here they were looking around a wizard's home living shop so they could find Bill and Fleur a nice baby shower gift.

"Hermione, the directory list here says we can get diapers, can't we just buy that and get out?" Ron is looking at shelves upon shelves of nothing but baby toys and blankets.

Hermione grabs a soft, plush ducky and puts it back on the shelf,"I just want it to be perfect.I want a gift that doesn't seem impersonal, and to me diapers are the easy fix gift that says 'Hey! I don't know you very well but here's something useful you'll need!' ... Do you think a baby blanket is too personal though?"

Ron rolls his eyes to the ceiling and huffs,"Mum's getting the baby blanket." He scans the item's list once more,"What about this? Baby's first bounce, a new inovative machanism that allows you to step away and relax while your baby gets an exercise!"

"Oh no, no that sounds dangerous, I don't know if a new born baby is ready for that just yet." Hermione bites her lip nervously and looks to the shelves. "These stuffed animals look cute and harmless ..."

"So why don't we buy one?"

Hermione shakes her head in response,"I don't know, I just know how Important this baby is going to be for us all, I mean you'll be an uncle. I just want him to love the gift we buy."

Ron sighs and grabs Hermione's hand,"Honey, I'm going to say this in the gentlest way possible but I'm sure you could give that baby a Beater's Bat and he'd still chew it up."

He then cracks up at his own joke and Hermione pretends to look at him disapprovingly.

"Well then what do you propose?" She now has her hands on her hips eyesbrows scrunched up. Ron loves this look with all that is within him, it's the signiture Hermione look.

"I propose that we find a place to snack, because I'm hungry!" He pats his tummy and grins at his wife.

Hermione tugs him along with a muttered scolding, "You never eat before we leave, just as well I was getting aggravated anyways."

Rons follows without a word, now wasn't the time to add that that's why he pulled her away puposely. She was getting to worked up over a simple little thing, it was just Hermione's way and he knew that. Even if they had already been shopping for over an hour and bought new tableware.

"Do you want to stop here and eat a burger?"

"Sure, you go order our stuff and I'll grab us a table," Ron grabs a table by the window.

Hermione comes back with two butterbeers and ham sandwhiches.

While they are silently eating Hermione speaks up breaking the hanging silence, "Ron, I'm sorry I know I do this every time. We should just get them anything on the directory, besides if Teddy and Victoire made that list then anything they have on there, they'll be happy with it anyways."

He nods,"Yes that's true. It's okay though 'Mione we all know that's the way you do things. Very logically but indecisively and even though it may take you hours to do just about anything, it's always done perfectly and organized."

Hermione smiled and finishes up the rest of her food. "Thanks Ronald, that may very well be the most romantic thing you've said to me yet."

They both throw their stuff away and continue back into the same shop they were in before.

"Okay, so thinking out about this in simpler terms, you want something not impersonal but not too personal? I want to give them something that the baby will remember. Mum's got the baby blanket covered. What do we have left?" Ron goes over to the cute toys area.

Hermione goes after him before he breaks anything and asks curiously,"Something the baby will remember? That's nice Ron."

"Always the tone of surprise, c'mon honey, we've been married for a while now ... Can't I be sentimental without my own wife questioning it? You're supossed to just enjoy it." He pauses and then adds,"Besides, I always remember the teddy bear my uncle fabian got me when I was two."

Hermione nods, "Okay then, let's go with a teddy bear, that's personal and cute."

"But not too personal," Ron chuckles.

"The baby will remember this bear for a very long time," They both say together.

After they pay for the teddy bear and get in the car to drive home, they walk up to their house and relax on the couch. Ever since they left there has been a lull of akward quiteness all over the room.

"Ron, what are you thinking about?" Hermione kicks her shoes off finally lays her head on Ron's shoulder.

He moves so it's more comfortable for them both,"I was just thinking about time and how much we have left ... And what we'll be doing eventually."

"I think I have been too, and maybe, we can move ahead ... But do you think we're ready?" She looks up at him with her warming doe eyes.

"I think, that even if we aren't ready, we can get through anything we decide on. Hermione, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He moves a hair from Hermione's face gently.

She sits up and nods,"I think so. Ronald, are you saying that you want to try for a baby?"

Ron smiles really wide and stands up whooping his arms in the air,"Yes! That's exactly what I want! ... If you want it too?"

Hermione stands up, so excited she didn't even get off the stuffy couch first and jumps into Ron's arms,"Of course! Ronald, I love you so much."

Ron leans down and kisses Hermione on the nose,"I love you too. Now, about that baby do you think it will just magically concieve or what? Do you have a spell for that?"

Hermione looks embarresingly shocked,"I-I was just, hoping we c-could uhm ..."

Ron laughs and kisses her nose again,"Kidding!" He takes her by the waist and while carrying her they laugh down the hallway and into the bedroom.


End file.
